Sadow Yatsumaru
Sadow Yatsumaru is a lone-warrior who is being targeted by both Hell as well as Akihiro's band of mercenaries. Appearance He is fairly tall, being 6'2", and opts to wear black, symbolizing his constant being surrounded in despair. He has long, snow-white hair that he cuts upon reaching Baharuga. His blue eyes have dark rings around them ever since returning from Hell, and at times glow red when using his Demonic power for long periods of time. He keeps Cerberus sheathed at his side at all times, and has grown used to sheathing it quickly due to constant use of the sword. Personality In his past, he was bright and cheerful. A man who enjoyed life, he often practiced fencing with his brother, Akihiro, whom he idolized and cared for deeply. However, when faced by Akihiro's choice between him and the world, Sadow declined his offer, stating that his life was too precious to give up so easily. After selling his soul for power, Sadow is a reserved, cold, and distant person. He claims that killing has become his only sport and regular activity ever since his downfall, and seems to have grown a sadistic enjoyment in fighting Demonic opponents. He also carries a hit list booklet of the different Demons listed in the Ars Goetia and Jewish Bible, marking a red line through their names if he's killed them. He also manages to keep their swords locked away in a separate dimension, for use in his last fight with Akihiro. In that regard, Sadow considers killing Akihiro to be his final act before he dies, and has no intention of making any new friends or allies because of this. His skill in battle is unquestionable, having dueled with his brother all of his life as well as fight toe-to-toe with inhuman opponents on a regular basis. In his free-time, he studies Demonic spells and crafts. He has even sought out runic seals and brandished his own body with them to fuel his power. Cerberus His Demonic blade, Cerberus, takes the appears of an Obsidian Longsword with a pair of curved blades on the guard and some white runic scripture at the base. So far, Sadow has displayed exceptional skill with it. This is balanced by the fact that Cerberus was made for cutting and stabbing. It's power consists of being able to syphon Toem energy into the blade when someone uses it to guard a Demonic spell, then redirect a streak of red light back at the opponent with a single swing. It is also capable of flying back to it's owner upon command. Infierno Sabueso His Ultimate Weapon and last resort, which he uses only against Devils and his brother, Cerberus' blade transforms into a gas-like metal capable of surrounding someone and piercing them with any weapon Sadow could imagine. However, when it mixes with Akihiro's Mortifago, it results it a large black explosion that encompasses a half kilometer radius. Demonic Spells Displayed *'Inferno Knives:' With a wave of his hand, Sadow can send forth four fiery daggers toward his opponent. When they come into contact with anything after that, they dissipate into small flames. *'Sand-Drill:' Plasing his hands together in a prayer-like state, Sadow can form a massive drill out of surrounding sand. Upon slamming his palms on the ground while looking at his target, he can cause the drill to slam onto the target itself. *'Energy-Bow:' He can conjure a black bow with a red string and, upon pulling the string back, summon an arrow made of red energy. The arrow is highly destructive, and explodes upon impact with anything. *'Crimson-Streak:' Sadow can fire a streak of red lightning at a target with the tip of his finger. It is capable of severely burning most targets. Purgatory Sadow's greatest spell and what he plans on using against Akihiro, presumably due to the move killing the user after use, it releases all the weapons the user has sealed in their soul and allows the user to either wield the weapon against an enemy or combine them all into a powerful, single weapon capable of bringing down virtually any opponent.